The invention relates generally to vibration absorbers, and more specifically to a vibration absorber which has an absorber mass arranged to move on at least one spring element made of elastomer material.
In vibration absorbers of this type, the absorber mass can be put into motion with a phase displacement relative to vibrations introduced due to operating conditions. Additionally, the spring element is fixed in place on a part which generates the vibrations. Such vibration absorbers are known in which the absorber mass and the spring stiffness of the spring element are adjusted to the frequency of the vibration to be absorbed in each instance. However, it must be noted in this connection that the spring stiffness of the elastomer spring element changes as a function of temperature. Accordingly, the inherent frequency of the vibration absorber shifts into ranges in which vibration absorption is either not required or is undesirable and hence, in either case, the result is not very satisfactory.
The present invention is directed to a vibration absorber in which temperature variations of the spring element do not have any influence on its inherent frequency.